ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UTF
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultraman TopFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tsuru23 (Talk) 16:54, February 8, 2013 Super Ultras SolZen321 (talk) 23:34, December 2, 2013 (UTC) when i was editing, i forgot it as i was looking at the main ultras as there are the information for the gitter version Ultraman TopFan (talk) 09:54, December 9, 2013 (UTC) i still don't like it Ultraman TopFan (talk) 22:41, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Villains SolZen321 (talk) 23:19, December 9, 2013 (UTC) sorry, when i was adding pages to the category, villains, there was no this text: "This category is for enemies and/or antagonists important to the story. Normal enemies do not count, also they must be sentient in order to be a villain." Ultraman TopFan (talk) 23:26, December 9, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 23:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Dark Ultras Videos SolZen321 (talk) 03:16, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Videos SolZen321 (talk) 10:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Videos Reply SolZen321 (talk) 10:58, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Darkness War SolZen321 (talk) 11:34, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Here's the Link: Darkness War SolZen321 (talk) 11:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 12:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Alien Flip in X-men A question:Why do you replace picture of the powers of Ace Killer and Gadia for newer ones? I think that is redundant as it is exact the same of the original.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:33, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I think it is very annoying to see my photos are being replaced by yours.Compare the quality of mine and yours.I really think it is redundant to replace photos with new ones.You can just upload new versions of them.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 12:54, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I think they are the same.But some differences but some of your photos are bigger a lot times them mines.I hope I can get this solve and I really do not want to quarrel, have a trouble with you.Thanks and I hope you can understand.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC) A Little Gift DucantheChoju (talk) 01:42, January 20, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:38, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry , I did not know how to do.I only use ipad to edit, not computer.I am very sorry.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:33, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Are you going to replace all the photos the I edit in this wikia with yours?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Can you please make you photos smaller than the current on the Darkclops Zero page.I do not like it as it is somehow blur.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC) This both: Darklops Zero Darklops Zero Shot.png Darklops Zero Darklops Eye Sluggers.png Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:33, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) i change my i am a male thing.i censored the word instead.take a look. Thank you so much Topfan. I owe you one, thanks for helping me on Enter Neos episode page. Apexz (talk) 03:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, thank you. Apexz (talk) 04:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi, can you please help me to find the Ultra Kick for UltraSeven photo? --Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:12, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Removed the picture.You can upload the new version of my photo.Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:40, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Remove my photos on the pages and add yours.Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:24, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Kaiju Busters Not really, no. From the thumbnail, I thought he was from Frontier, but when you said Busters, I drew a blank. Ultraman & Ultraseven form tabbers Can you edit this picture? Declaijsjij.jpg Soffit Ray.jpg Luna Rainbow 23.jpg imagejsjjxjjxxss.jpg Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:08, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I have added you on Facebook.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:14, February 20, 2014 (UTC) No,no, no.That are mine past year photos.I am 15 now.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:32, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi, can you help me to change the background of Ginga and change into white? Ginga-wiiwiwwi.jpg|Change the background into white. Zero Dwahh!.png|Like this background. --Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:28, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the picture.I did not noticed it.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:36, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Gaia movie Don't seem to be Chibu Exceller Black Directive Ultra Seven Hmm. In case u haven't known, they're showing Ultraman Leo episodes on Starhub Chanel 149 (Hello Japan)Mao Wu Kong (talk) 05:37, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 05:45, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Ultrman Leo TV In case you haven't known, Ultraman Leo is showing on Hello Japan starhub chanel in singapore 7.00pm It used to be Max, Cosmos and MebiusMao Wu Kong (talk) 08:03, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi!Zhu Huong Ng here,do you mind to post some videos of ultras techniques to their galleries?I have them.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 12:24, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I sent you through Facebook Messenger.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:33, June 20, 2015 (UTC) The videos are here:convert to gif file first. http://youtu.be/WneO8t9Scfs(This is Ultra Zero Kick) http://youtu.be/RfNLIDB8R80(This is Zero Twin Shoot) http://youtu.be/VDt_b-c--A8(This is Marine Knight Shot) http://youtu.be/WxVopK3smME(This is Mebium Knight Shot) http://youtu.be/6z6_uP23nRE(This is Zero Wide Sht) The videos are blurred when selected auto so select 480p quality.Thanks for the help.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:45, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Video link:http://youtu.be/kqWsds0_Qhw(Mebius Ep59,Marine Knight Shot)--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:17, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:46, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Go get a better video of the Zero Twin Shoot and Belial Deathcium Shot and Arc Deathcium Shot from this link:http://youtu.be/6yWPxIv0OUo--[[User:Zhu Huong Ng|Zhu Huong Ng]] (talk) 11:54, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Can you edit this picture and removed the background?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:47, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Peguila Sg Hey check this out.... Peguila in Singapore! Alternate version of singapore?? Anyway it must be the first time it's snowing You don't have to tell me that since I also live in Singapore :) Mao Wu Kong (talk) 13:41, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry This is Young-Jah from Death Battle, and i want back in DB wiki, i'm sorry, i promise to not be disrespectfulYoung-Jah (talk) 17:46, April 12, 2018 (UTC)